Unfulfilled destiny - Destino y libre albedrio
by RoxyJones90
Summary: El destino de Tohru aún no se ha cumplido. Conocer a los Sohma no era lo que ella debía hacer, sus destinos no iban a cruzarse, las Moiras torcieron la profecía, desembocando en un final en el que Tohru tiene a la familia Sohma como su familia. Pero el destino siempre vuelve a llamar a la puerta, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, la historia que debería suceder se cumplirá.


**Unfulfilled destiny - Destino y libre albedrio**

_**Resumen **_

El destino de Tohru aún no se ha cumplido.

Conocer a los Sohma no era lo que ella debía hacer, sus destinos no iban a cruzarse, las Moiras torcieron la profecía, desembocando en un final en el que Tohru tiene a la familia Sohma como su familia.

Pero el destino siempre vuelve a llamar a la puerta, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, por fin la historia que debía haberse producido comenzará.

Sentimientos cambiarán, amistades nuevas llegarán, amores nuevos y un montón más de problemas.

(Aviso: el pairing final aún no se cual es. Puede ser Kyo x Tohru o Tohru x OOC o Tohru x OOC2, depende de mi inspiración y de la historia, - - Kyo Kyo no me mires así, sabes que eres uno de mis preferidos, pero la historia es la historia - -, así que mis lectores también espero que me entiendan. :).

Quería pedirles disculpas anticipadamente a mis lectores por mis futuros errores u horrores ortograficos, este es mi primer fic, así que sean comprensibles conmigo. También quiero agradecerle muchísimo a los que se interesen por mi historia. Espero que se divierten leyéndola y si pueden **ojitos de gatito con bota de shrek** déjenme algún comentario,.please

Los demás capítulos los iré subiendo de a poco según lo vaya dictando mi imaginación. Aunque no se si serán tan largos como este, en este mi imaginación se desboco un poco y ya creo que dejó de hablar que sino monopolizo la historia.)

Los personajes son propiedad del autor de fruits basket, pero la historia es de mi invención.

_**CONTEXTO**_

El argumento de fruits baskets (manga) es igual excepto en la parte final.

Tohru y Akito tienen la charla en el bosque pero no hay un pozo detrás, sino suelo normal. Por lo que Tohru sólo se hace un esguince. Akito no puede ayudarla debido a su débil cuerpo, pero Akito llama a los Sohma a gritos pidiendo ayuda. Haru y Yuki las auxilian a ambas. Kyo no llega a escucharlas y se dirige camino a la ciudad, desde que dejó la casa además de todo lo que tiene en su cabeza, siente un dolor extraño desde hace unos minutos, quizás algo ha pasado , por eso decide regresar a casa en vez de seguir deambulando.

**Capítulo 1: todo vuelve a su lugar **

"la niña nacerá bajo la lluvia del otoño y el sol aún brillando, será el epitome de belleza y gracia que los dioses griegos suelen... " (Cassandra, parte de la profecía N° I)

Tohru POV

El dolor es tremendo pero al parecer es solo un esguince según Hatori, el ya me dio píldoras para el dolor, así que estoy comenzando a sentir su efecto. _Kyo dónde estará? Estará bien? _

Al mirar hacia la mesita de al lado, está Akito, _Akito no se ha separado de mi lado, y por su rostro parece preocupada. Por mi? O estará herida? _

Tohru: Mmm, Akito como éstas? Estas pálida, te hice daño al caerme? Tienes alguna herida? Te encuentras bien?

Akito: Tohru, no es nada, estoy bien. Solo quería pedirte... perdón. (llorando) Es todo mi culpa, no debi exaltarme así cuando sólo querías ayudarme. Es solo que... Todo me pone tan furiosa... Lo siento

Tohru: shhh tranquila. No fue tu culpa. Y aún quiero que seas mi amiga.

Akito: como puedes perdonarme? No sólo te hice daño a ti sino a los que amas. Estoy tan arrepentida, si solo pudiera remediar lo que he hecho.

Tohru : Akito siempre he pensado que las personas pueden tener una segunda oportunidad y creo que tu también podrías necesitarla. Por que no intentas arreglar las cosas con los Sohma?

Akito: Creo que nunca lo lograre, pero lo intentaré. Te lo juro, Tohru. Mmm. Me gustaría tenerte como amiga, Tohru. Pero creo que todavía tengo una largo camino para perdonarne a mi misma antes de poder obtener el perdón de los demás, y poder ser merecedora de tu amistad. Creo que a todos les haría bien, no verme por aquí un tiempo y yo también quiero que ellos disfruten su vida. Después de lo que le hice a Kureno y de cómo casi terminas tu. Voy a irme, pero antes debo remediar algunas cosas.

Tohru: pero no deberías quedarte sola...

Akito: no te preocupes por mi, niña. Dejaré las cosas arregladas antes de irme también. Gracias a ti comienzo a entender lo que es el perdón. Dejame seguir mi propio camino.

( se inclina hacia Tohru) Esto es un hasta luego, pero como regalo de despedida, te deseo que puedas ser feliz junto a los Sohma y poder abrazarlos por fin. ;)

Tohru: Akito, quieres decir que...

***estruendo de puerta***

Kyo POV

La lluvia todavía no ha parado, es mejor que vuelva a casa, hay algo que me esta haciendo sentir nervioso. No quiero ver a Tohru y ver el rechazo en sus ojos, pero tengo que asegurarme que está bien, aúnque no me quiera volver a ver, voy a seguir cuidando a distancia de ella.

_Espera, Mmm.. están todas las luces prendidas en casa? que extraño?! _

_Eh.. y parece que hay muchas personas en casa, habrá pasado algo? _

Se acerca rápidamente a la puerta, antes de abrirla oye a Shigure y Yuki

Yuki: ese maldito y necio Gato, no debería haberla dejado sola, le podría haber pasado una peor herida a Tohru.

Shigure: Hatori ya la está atendiendo en su dormitorio yu...

(Kyo sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Tohru) _estára herida?, o dios por favor que no le haya pasado nada grave. _

Abre La puerta rápidamente ***estampido de puerta***

Ve a Akito inclinada hacia Tohru.

Kyo:Pero que diablos haces aquí, Akito ? Separate de ella, nunca te voy a dejar que lastimes a Tohru!

Agarra fuertemente del brazo a Akito y la manda hacia la pared opuesta a Tohru. Empieza a levantar el brazo para golpear a Akito. Pero algo lo detiene, es.. Tohru.

Tohru: espera Kyo SUELTALA! . Solo estábamos hablando. No me hizo nada. Calmate por favor, Kyo!

Kyo: PERO...

Akito: lo siento Tohru, no quería que pasara esto. Lo siento Kyo. Es mejor que me vaya para que descanses. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, no la olvidaré. Adiós y se muy feliz Tohru.

Veo salir a Akito pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Tohru y...

Tohru: Ouch

Kyo: Tohru! por dios que te pasa? Que te hizo Akito? Dejame ayudarte.

Tohru: shhh kyo-kun. (toma la mano de kyo para tranquilizarlo). Es solo que pise mal cuando me levante de la cama

Comienza a mirar a toru, algo despeinada pero tan bonita como siempre, parada en medio de la habitación, veo hacia abajo, está en pijamas, estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado y ahí es cuando veo la pierna de Tohru, está vendada.

Kyo : por dios! Tohru! que le pasó a tu pierna? No deberías estar aquí parada, te llevaré rápido a la cama. (La levanta y la lleva en brazos hacia la cama antes de que Tohru pueda decir algo)

Tohru. Ehmm (sonrojada) kyo Kun, gracia..

Kyo: (algo sonrojado) Tohru, cuéntame lo que te paso, te juro que si fue Akito...

Tohru: Kyo kun, no me hizo nada, me encontré con Akito después de que ehmm.. hablabamos tu y yo. Encontré a Akito en el bosque y empezamos a hablar, se veía muy emocional, discutimos un poco pero no pasó nada, solo me tropecé y ahora tengo un esguince en la pierna.

Kyo: estas segura? No me estas ocultando que Akito te hizo daño?

Tohru: te lo prometo kyo, ella no me hizo nada.

Kyo: Ok, te creo. es bueno, que estés bien, nunca me hubiera perdonado si te pasa algo, Tohru. Yo... Espera, porque llamaste a Akito ella?

Tohru: Mmm es una larga historia, prometo que después voy a contartela.

(se toca la nuca y ve lo cansada que está Tohru, empieza a alejarse de su lado)

kyo: ehmm.. Será mejor que te deje descansar, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Tohru: (agarra el brazo de Kyo) Espera Kyo kun, tenemos que hablar.

_Lo sabía ella me odia, y no quiere volver a verme más. Incluso perdí su amistad. Pero al menos puedo escucharla está última vez. _

Kyo: está bien Tohru, dime lo que quieras y luego descansa.

Tohru: no quiero que te vayas Kyo. Yo...(no puedo decirle que estoy empezando a enamorarme de él, creo que es mucho para un solo dia) yo no perdono a mi madre por lo que te hizo y realmente no creo que te haya querido decir eso, su corazón no era de albergar resentimientos. Probablemente haya querido decir otra cosa y no tuvo tiempo. Kyo no tienes nada de lo que culparte, no la podrías haber salvado.

Kyo: pero...

Tohru: te a.. (no es el momento aún, Tohru) quiero mucho kyo, por favor no me abandones. (agarra de nuevo fuertemente su brazo y lo acerca a si misma)

Se desprende una luz desde Kyo y pasa tan rápido como un flash.

Kyo: pero que diablos sucedio?! (aún a un distancia de una mano del rostro de Tohru)

Tohru: Por fin!, se terminó! Ella cumplió su promesa. ( acerca más a Kyo y lo abraza finalmente) No me abandones nunca más, Kyo kun.

3ra persona POV

Las Moiras observaron estos acontecimientos con atención.

Laquesis: por fin! Hemos encontrado de nuevo a la niña de la profecía. Cloto, casi haces que no se cumpla lo predestinado! .

Cloto: Solo quería cambiar un poco el destino, para que no se repita exactamente el mismo destino siempre. Quería darle un poco de libre albedrío a la niña antes de que cumpla la profecia.

Atropos: lo sé, Cloto. Pero espero que esto no origine más entuertos de lo que ya ha causado. Ahora, por fin, la niña mañana comenzará a conocer a sus iguales en esta realidad.

_**Continuará... **_


End file.
